pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гудмен, Джон
, Миссури, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1970-е — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = «Золотой глобус» (1993) «Эмми» (2007) }} Джон Сти́вен Гу́дмен ( ; род. , Сент-Луис, штат Миссури, США) — американский актёр кино и телевидения, продюсер, лауреат премий «Золотой глобус» (1993) и «Эмми» (2007). Известен, главным образом, благодаря роли Дэна Коннера в комедийном сериале «Розанна» (1988—1997), ролями в фильмах «Король Ральф» (1991), «Большой Лебовски» (1998), «Артист» (2011), «Операция „Арго“» (2012), «Экипаж» (2012), «Мальчишник: Часть III» (2013), озвучиванием монстра Салли в мультфильмах «Корпорация монстров» (2001) и «Университет монстров» (2013), а также многолетним сотрудничеством с братьями Коэн. Биография Джон Гудмен родился 20 июня 1952 года в Нижнем Эффтоне — недалеко от Сент-Луиса, штат Миссури в семье почтового служащего. Его отец умер от сердечного приступа, когда Джонни было два года. Его матери Вирджинии Гудмен пришлось воспитывать трёх детей (младшую сестру Бетти и старшего брата Лесли) в одиночку. Со школьного возраста Джон принимает участие в школьных постановках. В 1968 году состоялся его театральный дебют. В 1970 году Гудмен поступил в местный колледж, откуда потом перевёлся в Юго-Западный университет штата Миссури. На протяжении учёбы его старший брат Лесли Гудмен всячески помогал Джону, позволяя ему не думать о деньгах и сосредоточиться на будущей карьере актёра. В 1975 году Джон Гудмен закончил колледж со степенью по актёрскому мастерству. После колледжа Джон Гудмен принимает решение переехать в Нью-Йорк. На первых порах Гудмену приходилось зарабатывать деньги, участвуя в детских театральных постановках и даже поваром в театре. В 1978 году Джон дебютировал в небольшой постановке на Бродвее «Сон в летнюю ночь». Через некоторое время Гудмен принимал участие в различных известных бродвейских мюзиклах 1990-х годов, в начале как актёр второго плана. Со временем он начал играть главные роли. Критика особенно отмечала его участие в пьесах «Теряя концы» (1979) и «Большая река» (1985). Фильмография * — Субботним вечером в прямом эфире / Saturday Night Live * — Jailbait Babysitter * — Лицо ярости / Face of Rage * 1983 — Побег Эдди Макона / Eddie Macon’s Run * 1983 — Школа выживания / Survivors * — Каннибалы-гуманоиды из подземелий / C.H.U.D. * 1984 — Возлюбленные Марии / Maria’s Lovers * 1984 — Месть полудурков / Revenge of the Nerds * — Сладкие грёзы / Sweet Dreams * — Правдивые истории / True Stories * — Воровка / Burglar * 1987 — Murder Ordained / Murder Ordained * 1987 — Большой кайф / Big Easy * 1987 — Воспитывая Аризону / Raising Arizona * — Скауты / The Wrong Guys * 1988 — Изюминка / Punchline * 1988 — Стопроцентный американец для всех / Everybody’s All-American * — Море любви / Sea of Love * 1989 — Всегда / Always * — Боязнь пауков / Arachnophobia * 1990 — Стелла / Stella * — Бартон Финк / Barton Fink * 1991 — Король Ральф / King Ralph * — Бейб был только один / The Babe * — Уроки любви / Born Yesterday * 1993 — Утренник / Matinee * 1993 — Мы вернулись! История динозавра / We’re Back! A Dinosaur’s Story * — Флинтстоуны / Flintstones * 1994 — Подручный Хадсакера / Hudsucker Proxy * — Трамвай Желание / Streetcar Named Desire * 1995 — Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long * — Мать-ночь / Mother Night * 1996 — Пирог в небе / Pie in the Sky * — Воришки / Borrowers * — Мак-миллионер / Real Macaw * 1998 — Оленёнок Рудольф / Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie * 1998 — Грязная работа / Dirty Work * 1998 — Падший / Fallen * 1998 — Братья Блюз 2000 / Blues Brothers 2000 * 1998 — Большой Лебовски / Big Lebowski * — Западное крыло / The West Wing * 1999 — Джек Булл / Jack Bull * 1999 — Бешеные деньги / Runner * 1999 — Воскрешая мертвецов / Bringing Out the Dead * 1999 — Сейчас или никогда / Now and Again * — О, где же ты, брат? / O Brother, Where Art Thou? * 2000 — С какой ты планеты? / What Planet Are You From? * 2000 — Приключения Рокки и Буллвинкля / Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle * 2000 — Похождения императора / Emperor’s New Groove * 2000 — С днём рождения! / Happy Birthday * 2000 — Бар «Гадкий койот» / Coyote Ugly * — Корпорация монстров / Monsters, Inc. * 2001 — На самом краю / On the Edge * 2001 — Сказочник / Storytelling * 2001 — Ночь в баре Маккула / One Night at McCool’s — детектив Делинг * 2001 — Мой первый мужчина / My First Mister * — Новая машина Майка / Mike’s New Car * 2002 — Грязные делишки / Dirty Deeds * — Шоу века / Masked and Anonymous * 2003 — Книга джунглей 2 / Jungle Book 2 * — Большое кино Клиффорда / Clifford’s Really Big Movie * 2004 — Дом фобий / Home of Phobia * 2004 — У моря / Beyond the Sea * 2004 — Отец прайда / «Father of the Pride» * — Похождения императора 2: Приключения Кронка / Kronk’s New Groove * — Студия 60 на Сансет-стрит / Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * 2006 — Год без Санты / Year Without a Santa Claus * 2006 — Тачки / Cars * — Смертный приговор / Death Sentence — Боунс Дарли * 2007 — Би Муви: Медовый заговор / Bee Movie * 2007 — Эван всемогущий / Evan Almighty * — Спиди-гонщик / Speed Racer * — Шопоголик / Confessions of a Shopaholic * 2009 — Принцесса и лягушка / Princess and the Frog * 2009 — Иоанна — женщина на папском престоле / Pope Joan * 2009 — Мун из Алабамы / Alabama Moon * 2009 — In the Electric Mist * 2009 — Drunkboat * — Вы не знаете Джека / You Don’t Know Jack * — Красный штат / Red State * — Делай ноги 2 / Happy Feet Two * — Жутко громко и запредельно близко / Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close— Стен * 2011 — Артист / The Artist * — Паранормальный Норман / ParaNorman * 2012 — Операция «Арго» / Argo * 2012 — Кручёный мяч / Trouble with the Curve * 2012 — Экипаж / Flight * 2013 — Мальчишник в Вегасе 3 / Hangover Part III * 2013 — Кадры / The Internship * 2013 — Внутри Льюина Дэвиса / Inside Llewyn Davis * 2013 — Университет монстров / Monsters University * 2014 — Охотники за сокровищами / The Monuments Men * 2014 — Игрок / The Gambler * 2015 — Трамбо / Trumbo * 2015 — Любите Куперов / Love the Coopers * 2016 — Кловерфилд, 10 / 10 Cloverfield Lane * 2016 — День патриота / Patriots Day * 2017 — Конг: Остров черепа / Kong: Skull Island * 2017 — Валериан и город тысячи планет / Valérian and the City of a Thousand Planets * 2017 — Взрывная блондинка / Atomic Blonde Награды * 2007 — «Эмми»: Лучший приглашенный актёр драматического сериала, сериал «Студия 60 на Сансет Стрип» Примечания Ссылки * John Goodman Picture, Video, Wallpaper, Profile, Gossip, and News * Джон Гудмен на peoples.ru Категория:Лауреаты премии «Спутник» Категория:Родившиеся в Сент-Луисе Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» en:John Goodman